


So be it

by Hugsfree-hugme (Noheawilstro808)



Series: AK Codas and Oneshots [4]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Coda, M/M, Tension, These boys need a whole bunch of comfort, and need to communicate better, communicating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noheawilstro808/pseuds/Hugsfree-hugme
Summary: No matter how truly messed up things are right now there is only one option and that is Adrian stays alive and if it means saying goodbye to everything in Oceanside than so be it.





	So be it

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little missing scene between 4x11 and 4x12. You can't just have a big intense scene with a big bombshell like that and not show them seeing each other right after that. 
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr

As Deran drags himself up into the house and to the kitchen, he feels the weight of the day finally just collapse on him. Adrian, Smurf, the heist, staying up till almost dawn digging a tunnel. Everything just feels heavy and right now all he wants to do is feel numb. 

“You just get home?” He hears and looks to see Adrian, turning the light on and walking into the kitchen, standing across from him. He looks him over, shirtless, bed head, a little croggy, soft looking almost. The way he should look. 

“Yeah, sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you.” Deran whispers. 

“Don’t worry, I was already awake.” Adrian answers. He gives him one last look before moving to sit in the living room and taking a seat on the sofa. Deran is hesitant but grabs a beer from the fridge and moves to sit in the chair next Adrian.

“Why are you awake? It is 3 in the morning.” Deran asks. He thought might as well make conversations, apparently Adrian been up for a while and Deran doesn’t think he could sleep even if he tried. 

Adrian shrugs but doesn’t look his way. He grabs one of the pillows on the couch and brings it to his lap. “Was just having a hard time falling asleep that’s all. It was to qu-” He starts but he just gives an uncomfortable short chuckle and shakes his head. 

Deran could tell he wanted to say something else. He stares at the man across from him and can see every little tension in his body, probably similar to what Deran himself looks like. That is all that has been between them this past week. Nothing but tension and hesitation. He doesn’t want Adrian to hold back, not right now. “No man what were you going to say?” He hears himself tell Adrian.

He looks up at Deran and he can see confusion and slight fear in his eyes. He knows Adrian is scared right now, so was he. But one thing for sure is he doesn’t want Adrian to be scared of him. He tries to soften his stance and hopefully his face. 

“Tell me.” He says, trying to keep eye contact with him. 

“I ummm I can’t really… I have a hard time.. Falling asleep when… you aren’t home.” He confesses and looks away. He can see Adrian’s cheek flush with hints of red, he can see his throat muscles contracting like it is holding back something, and he thinks he sees something drop from his eye. He thinks back to what Adrian had just said and admits that was the last thing he expected to hear. He just told this man this morning, his mother wanted him to kill him and he still feels stuff like that. He sighs as he tilts his head to the side and scratches at his beard. 

“You should,” He starts and clears his throat before continuing, “You should try to get some sleep now then” 

Adrian looks up at him and nods but doesn’t make a move to go to the bedroom. He actually points to Deran’s hand. “That’s new.” 

Deran looks down at the new bandage and nods his head. “Yeah Smurf has us doing a job, wants it done by tomorrow.” He answers then freezes when he realizes he said her name. He looks over at Adrian and sees him frozen staring at the wall by their bedroom door. He hasn’t seen Adrian since that morning so he has no idea how he has been feeling since the outburst and then he just casually says that like it was nothing. Deran shakes his head at his stupidity before putting his beer down on the table in front of them. 

“Adrian.” He calls out. Adrian slowly moves his eyesight to Deran. “You know I won’t let her hurt you.”

Adrian turns to look down at his lap and slightly nods his head. “How?” He whispers so softly Deran almost misses it.

“We gotta leave, get out of the country where Smurf or Livengood can’t reach us. I am getting us passports.” He answers. 

He watches Adrian sit there in silence. He just sits there fiddling with the corners of the pillow. “Us?” He mumbles. 

“Yeah, I am getting you out of here alright. It’s the only way.”

“And what, we just never come back?” He asks. He finally lifts his head up and looks at Deran. 

Deran nods his head. “Not if you want to stay alive and out of prison.”

He sees Adrian’s eyes fill up with tears as he nods his head, turning away from Deran again. He watches him put the pillow aside and slowly stands up moving to face Deran. 

“I am going to go to bed now.” He whispers and moves away. He stops next to Deran and lifts his hand, wanting to touch Deran but stops midair, not knowing where or what to do. He can see when Adrian decides to not do whatever he wanted to do and he quickly grabs Adrian’s wrist, stopping him from moving away. Things are so bad right now, they haven’t touch each other in what feels like ages and he doesn’t know how to do this. To comfort people but at that moment he couldn’t let Adrian go. 

They stare at each other, the other not knowing what to do but still frozen in each other. Deran finally shakes himself out of his thoughts and gives Adrian’s wrist a light squeeze. “Get some sleep alright.”

Adrian nods his head and Deran finally lets him go. He hears him moving towards the bedroom but doesn’t look until he hears Adrian call his name. 

He looks back at his boyfriend who is still hesitate but does look slightly lighter than earlier. Adrian brings his hand up to his neck as he kicks his foot forward and back, the tick he always does when he is nervous. 

“You should…” He starts but takes a second. 

“Yeah?” 

“Will you come to bed please?” He asks. It reminds Deran that in the end this is his best friend who has never given up on him, who has seen him at his best and at his true worst, who is always there for him even when he was just an asshole in denial of who he was. This was his best friend and his boyfriend and he needs him now. 

“Yeah A, I’ll be right there.”

No matter how truly messed up things are right now there is only one option and that is Adrian stays alive and if it means saying goodbye to everything in Oceanside than so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed it. 
> 
> Come chat with me about these boys that drive us crazy on Tumblr. @Hugsfree-Hugme


End file.
